


感覺有點奢侈的事

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>似多感而無動於衷，似深情而泛泛略過，就這樣來到2016年的兩人。<br/>故事純屬虛構。如有雷同，皆為萌點！</p>
            </blockquote>





	感覺有點奢侈的事

**001　Bradley**

 

       他陷入真皮沙發柔軟的觸感，習慣翹腳的坐姿此時端端放下，任由黑髮男子跨坐在他腿上，親吻一個完整無缺的下午。

        Do you love me, Master？

　　莎翁劇暴風雨裡的Ariel恰如其分地在此時發出純情質問，熟悉的聲線代替坐在他身上忙著喘息的本人，從液晶螢幕兩旁的直立音響流洩而出。

 

　　Yes, Yes, I do. 

　　他趁著換氣的空檔說。一字一個濕潤的舔吻。戲劇化地點點頭。在對方面無表情眨了眨眼後兩人同時大笑。鼻尖撞在一起。黑髮男子溫熱的吐息噴在他臉上，讓他想繼續吻他，又想跟著他笑，最後卻決定側過臉偷襲對方耳垂。

 　　清淡的鬚後水幾不可聞，混著微汗讓他全然興奮。

 　　他兩手俐落地滑至對方腰間，抓著皮帶輕輕下拉，讓黑髮男子更坐近自己。他們髖部互相欺近，若有若無摩擦。他吻他纖長的脖子，舌尖浮撂他的脈搏，心跳激烈協奏。摩擦持續，直到彼此兩腿間的熱度和硬度再也無法隱藏。

 

　　彼此都待在倫敦的難得假期，他半威脅半利誘（ _「至少要一張NBA金州勇士隊的票。」「給你兩張。主場，外加機票升等券。」「成交。」_ ）遣走室友，好讓黑髮男子來到他家時無人打擾。因為許久不見，他甚至仔細打掃了房子，像人生第一次約會那樣慎重。連他自己都感到意外。

 　　自從聽見一個美國影星宣稱她自己是泛性戀者後，他驀覺自己對黑髮男子無以名狀的熱切似乎一下子有了分類（雖然這分類聽起來有點像是昭告世人他能 _操_ 任何地表上活動的生物）。這麼多年了，他終於無須再為近乎無恥地迷戀Colin Morgan這個人找尋任何藉口：比如只是好奇、只是在封閉的片場相處太久一時瘋魔；或者為自己潛在的性取向感到困擾。這些那些無關緊要。最重要的只有Colin。

  
　　Hey, Bradley.

　　Colin沙啞低沉的音頻彷彿憑空蒸餾出威士忌，緩緩滴入他耳輪。被呼喚名字的瞬間，他的渴念頓時熊熊燒灼起來。比任何時候都還要強烈。想要讓Colin一直一直喊著自己。  
  
　　暖氣與手指撫觸使體溫狂飆欲燃，Colin遂褪去紅色hoodie，露出灰白色的樹叢短T。灰底襯出蒼白的象牙鎖骨，還有一些紅色斑痕與密緻的髭鬚。  
  
　　黑髮青年坐直身，使兩人上身稍稍拉開一個足以凝視對方的距離。他眼下一圈暗影，掛著連日拍戲累積的疲倦，眼睛卻依舊藍得像高山上凜冽的冷空氣。明亮，濕潤，新鮮。  
  


　　Oh, you.

　　他心裡暗暗驚歎。並且懷疑自己到底能為眼前這個人心動多少次。視線往下定錨，仔細觀察對方那副每過一段時間就會改變一些的身軀，不論是何種形態對他而言都是無可言喻的性感。鏡頭上被質地良好西裝包裹的他顯得如此頎長精瘦，好像稍一用力就足以將之折碎,，然而真正圈摟在懷中的觸感卻是柔韌有力。明顯的肌肉線條從毛髮披覆的胸口開始，往兩旁延伸至他的結實有力的上臂，往下則是恰到好處的腹肌和大腿根部繃緊的肌理。

  
　　I really love this guy. 這是Colin手指忽地滑入他頸背髮根，像玉色的魚群游入他頂上褐金色水草時，他腦海裡立刻浮現的句子。Really really want him. 然後是這句。

  
　　Colin拇指指腹劃過他嘴唇時微繭，微電，捧著他臉的掌心溫熱，令他忍不住輕輕顫慄。  
  
　　他含住他拇指，又重新吻上他嘴唇。  
  
　　他們之後當然會狠狠做愛。畢竟相處時間短少得難以想像，況且從這個男人一進門開始，他就已經無時無刻不在想像他裸體的樣子。他會用他喜歡的方式含他，淺淺深深地進入他，讓他像花朵綻開般舒伸四肢迎合自己。讓兩人的汗水浸濕床單。性器因過度使用而敏感。讓彼此的體味深入對方骨髓，用嗅覺署名這個人是 _我的。我的。我的。_

 　　然而他可以為Colin暫時忍耐。

 　　他可以在讓他們為彼此身體瘋狂之前，盡量空出一段長長的時間來，繼續和他一起看他演的暴風雨DVD，取鬧他所有和梅林時期相似的小表情、小動作。他會說些言不及義、但卻令對方耳朵泛紅的評論；或者讓他取笑，讓他發揮骨子裡隱微奧妙且鮮為人知的黑色幽默，像是拋出一個密碼，解法只有他倆知道。

　　他會幫他對新戲台詞，或要他幫他對台詞，或者做一些別的什麼看似平凡無奇的事。聊天喝酒，甚至玩桌遊。其實做什麼都無所謂，總之兩個人一起，哪裡都不去。

　　比如現在此時此刻，僅僅是窩在沙發，親吻一個完整無缺的下午。

  
　　那是感覺有點奢侈的事。

 

**002　Colin**

　　去年法國小鎮，金髮男子戴著墨鏡像夏天一樣前來探班，帶來過度晴朗的天氣。於是那天他無比乖巧地和粉絲打招呼拍照，吃完飯乖乖把餐廳的盤子拿去洗，洗得非常仔細乾淨且用力，像是要連帶著把周身躁熱一同拭淨般地。

　　很難想像這個過度晴朗的男人，等等就會在他身下喘氣。眼裡巨浪拍擊，嘴裡低喊著 _愛你愛你拜託只有你請你操我_ 等等聽來辛鹹又帶點苦蜜的字眼。一下子就讓他感到渾身潮濕不已。激烈的佔有與被佔有。他們見面後不久總是會變成那樣，甚至不用靠一滴酒精微醺。男人身上確實有一種沉醉的狀態，他無法確切指出是由於那兩片薄薄的唇還是已經變得整齊的潔白牙齒，是喉結還是結實的大腿，還是玩笑中帶點危險的語氣，或者其他任何地方，或者根本他全身上下都被烈酒浸泡過，才能如此醇烈莫之能禦。

　　優雅又大膽無謂，彷彿一切都是遊戲，也不怕得罪誰的任性，眼神卻無比懇切清澄。讓人無法對他真正發怒。很久以前共事時他曾暗暗羨慕這份特質，程度近乎景仰。當然他從沒讓本人知道。

　　然後就是新年。他在他倫敦的公寓。金髮男人表示他的真實身份其實是泰迪熊，邀請他來確認他的 _蓬鬆柔軟度_ 。因為這完全戳中他的笑點，所以無論如何排出了時間。結果是他自己像泰迪熊一樣被對方緊緊抱著，裡裡外外好好地測試了一番蓬鬆柔軟。

　　如果不是特別重要或喜歡，他不會為了任何理由為外人排出時間──將不必要的交際減至最低程度是他所奉行的處事原則。而金髮男子這個很明顯不是必要交際的前同事很顯然成了打破原則的特例，成了「外人」之外的存在。雖然他也不知道對方究竟算是他的什麼。

　　Oi.

　　他循聲抬頭，意識回籠。發現只是稍稍分神，自己就被金髮（現已經染成褐金色，但男子堅稱這是 _草莓果醬金_ ）男子用領帶綁起來。對方將他手腕綁至腳踝外側的動作熟練得像出生就為此訓練，手法之不知不覺堪稱藝術表現。

　  
　　……Bradley⋯⋯？

   
      「你竟然不專心。」他搖搖頭。

        Bradley又來了。玩笑中帶點危險的語氣，挑眉又微噘著嘴的表情孩子氣般可愛。他沒有辦法拒絕這樣的表情，被綁著的手指蜷曲輕顫，胸口發熱。

　　「……也許我是太專心了。」他訕訕地說。因為太過專心而無法專心。太想要解析對方每一個動作背後的含義，最後卻在迷失於對方的全部。體溫，眼神，嘴唇，一切愚不可及的回憶。最後反而是自己的身體大大地敞開在對方的猛視下。Bradley彷彿光靠眼神和吞嚥口水就能拆吃他。

　　他本想以慣用的方式，微笑、聳肩來跳過所有不想回應的話題，卻赫然發現自己完全沒有那種餘裕。他沒辦法靠著微笑、聳肩就讓Bradley解開拘束，或讓脊間竄升的酥癢自行消退。

  
　　「你打算從頭到尾都這樣綁著我？」他試著盡量讓語調顯得輕巧。像是調情。

　　「嗯，打算永遠綁著你。」對方直直盯著他，認真無比。

  
　　……他不擅長這個。即使歲數的開頭數字終於追上了Bradley，他還是無法理解Bradley那樣絕決而熱烈的語氣，到底想要表達什麼。為什麼可以如此性感。

  
　　Bradley起身走向浴室，一會兒回來時手裡拿著兩條沾濕的熱毛巾。他在他面前，先替自己仔細擦拭，嘴角若有似無地噙起笑容，彷彿深知自己全裸的身體和一切動作都是那樣美好誘人。

　　毛巾的熱氣似乎逸散至他周身，體溫隨之沸騰。

　　然而Bradley並不打算放他一馬。他直勾勾地盯向仍被綁在床上的他，抬起左腿踩在床沿，讓體液和潤滑從他體內順著另一條腿內側滑下。然後再用毛巾慢慢抹去。

  
　　…………  
　　 

　　──Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！

  
　　他在內心比了Bradley一萬個中指，想要付諸言語卻只能粗重地吸氣和喘息。

　　褐金髮色的男子一舉一動太過色情，僅僅只是一、兩分鐘的畫面便使他渾身顫抖。Bradley彷彿用腿間晶亮滑動的液體告訴他，在稍早的歡愛中他已經任由他在體內鑿了一口倒懸的井。

　　Bradley體內有他的銘印。他從不為別的男人獻身，但他願意把自己交給Colin Morgan。

　　於是因為被綁住而敞開的身體，如今毫無遮掩、非常健康地勃起了。

  
  　「換你了。」

  
　　Bradley一臉調皮，語氣輕快，動作卻急切而強勢。眼色轉深，天藍變成深紺青。他將另一條濕熱的毛巾貼近他，替他從額間擦到顴骨，抹去沾上的體液；脖頸，乳尖，腋下，脇肋，往下一徑包覆住他兩腿間硬挺的長物。瞬間握住的動作讓他拱起腰背，毫不留情地摩擦讓他發嘶嘶的低喊。

  
　　Colin Colin Colin Colin Colin Colin Colin Colin……他在他耳邊沉吟。

  
　　他知道Bradley是故意的。擦拭是故意的，說他的頭髮是草莓果醬金也是故意的。在那之後，只要他喊著他名字，口齒間總會莫名咀嚼出草莓醬的甜香濃郁。

  
　　Fuck you, Bradly……

　　Ok .Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.

  
　　Bradley總是這樣。然而他無法抑止自己熱愛，瘋狂地熱愛。如同生物趨光的本能。沒有一個人能像他讓他這樣。偶爾他會本能地因為感受到危險而企圖離他遠遠的，冷冷的。用他熱愛的戲劇填滿所有時間。沒有空閒想別的事。但他從不能徹底節制。

  
　　那是感覺有點奢侈的事。

 

 

fin.

 


End file.
